1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment stands used by musicians, and more particularly to stands for microphones, music, instruments and amplifiers, and more particularly still to a stand having a horizontally adjustable base particularly for use on a crowded stage or performing area and capable of extending around floor supported musical equipment as well as supporting various musical instruments and musical accessories that folds into a compact and easily carried and transported configuration. More particularly still, the present invention provides for folding of such base for carrying and transportation plus special folding arrangements for the base to facilitate transportation.
2. Preliminary Discussion
Individual musicians such as guitarists or vocalists, as well as musical groups or bands, often perform in venues such as clubs, bars and the like where the stage or performing area is quite small. For example, many corner bars or clubs do not even have a separate stage area, and performers must clear an area of tables, chairs and other like items prior to setting up their equipment. In such situations, there is barely room for a band having several members to set up such equipment, which typically includes several microphone stands, amplification equipment, control processors, a keyboard, drum set and the like. In addition, after such equipment has been set up, there may be little room left over for the band members to move around during their performance, as they typically may desire. Even in clubs having larger performing areas, space is still at a premium, since most band members prefer to be able to move around the stage freely without having to worry about tripping over or running into their equipment.
Performers who both play an instrument, such as an electric guitar, while also providing vocals' encounter a slightly different space problem. Particularly where there is a limited area to move around, such performers will often remain in a more or less stationary position. However, it can be difficult to orient both a foot controller or processor equipment for an electric guitar and a microphone or music stand so that both are in sufficiently close proximity to the performer so that they can be reached without the performer having to continually change or shift positions. This difficulty is largely due to the shapes of such equipment. A typical microphone stand is comprised of a vertically adjustable telescoping pole connected to a round, weighted base situated directly beneath the pole, and is normally placed more or less directly in front of the performer so that the microphone is in close proximity to the performer's face and mouth whenever vocals are required. Electronic guitar foot controls or processing equipment are usually enclosed in a generally rectangular holder or box-like structure which also must be placed in close proximity to the performer so that such foot controls can be comfortably reached by the performer without requiring him or her to shift positions or move away from the microphone. However, placement of the round microphone stand base directly in front of the performer leaves little room for the foot controller. This conflict can adversely affect the quality of the performance, since the microphone and foot controls often may be required to be used simultaneously. The instant invention attempts to overcome this conflict by providing a microphone stand having a base that can be horizontally adjusted for placement around a foot controller or other objects, permitting both the microphone and foot controls to be directly in front of, and therefore within easy reach of, the performer.
In addition, there is frequently other equipment to support as well as floor equipment which is conveniently bracketed by any equipment stands necessary to support elevated equipment and the present music accessories stand is particularly designed to support such equipment while conserving floor space.
3. Description of Related Art
Numerous examples of arrangements for stacking and folding microphone or music stands, or for adjusting the height of such stands, are known in the prior art. In addition, other types of music equipment such as electronic keyboards are usually provided with a support or frame structure. However, the inventor is not aware of a stand for holding a microphone, sheet music, or a small instrument such as a harmonica or large equipment or instruments which stand can be horizontally adjusted to be situated around other equipment used by a musician, such as a foot controller or audio amplifier, thereby making it easier to simultaneously use such equipment while also conserving space in a small or cramped stage area. Nor is the present inventor aware of any previous wide bases for musical equipment and microphone stands such as that of the inventor which can be folded up for transportation in a manner similar.
Despite the numerous microphone and music stands known in the prior art, each of which provides its own degree of utility, there is a need for a stand having a base portion which incorporates usable space in the center and which can be adjusted to conserve space on a cramped or crowded stage or performing area so as not to interfere with the placement of other music or performing equipment and which conveniently folds for transportation.